


At first glance

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: "А мальчику идут брюнеты…" - Изая разглядывает невысокого изящного блондина сквозь витрину кондитерской и ухмылялся.





	At first glance

"А мальчику идут брюнеты…" - Изая разглядывает невысокого изящного блондина сквозь витрину кондитерской и ухмылялся. На стоящего рядом высокого и крепкого брюнета информатор обращает внимания не больше, чем на мебель.  
Эту парочку он приметил ещё два дня назад, рыся мимо этой же кондитерской от Шизу-чана. И просто не смог остаться равнодушным. Информатор нутром чуял, что эти двое вполне могут оказаться очередными фигурами на его доске - такие яркие, почти кричаще-яркие на фоне серого города… и сильные. Силу их Изая получил шанс оценить тогда же: местные отморозки подловили чужаков в подворотне… и те красиво разложили их за три удара сердца.  
Изае хочется расхохотаться от счастья: накануне он парочку - вне всяких сомнений именно парочку, намётаный глаз информатора такие вещи подмечает великолепно - потерял из-за Шизуо. А сейчас любуется, как горячится этот взрывной во всех смыслах мальчик, что-то втолковывая улыбчивому брюнету.  
Орихара чуть качает головой, скалится: "Жаль, что в его Икебукуро нет места двум таким буйным блондинам"…  
Изая на самом-то деле насквозь прагматичен и рационален. И какими бы странными и импульсивными его действия ни выглядели со стороны, они всегда… **всегда** преследуют определённую цель. Есть лишь одно исключение из этого правила - Хейваджима Шизуо. Стоит блондину появиться в поле зрения информатора, и тот сразу превращается в котёнка, увидевшего бесхозный клубок… и плевать, что клубок сам гоняется за ним, а при чуть более близком знакомстве может и прибить.  
Сейчас информатор испытывает тот же адреналиновый зуд. Горит сквозь вены, в висках пульсирует только одно: _хочу! Хочу себе этого блондина! Взрывного мальчишку со скверным характером - себе._ И вспыхивает искорками, когда информатор видит, _как_ мальчик отвечает на поцелуй своего спутника: _Мой! Хочу!_  
На губы Изаи, снова смотрящего сквозь витрину кондитерской, вползает хищная, голодная ухмылка.  
Конфликт Жёлтых Шарфов и Долларов в подогреве более не нуждается - его уже никому не остановить, так что Орихара Изая может позволить себе немного отвлечься. Этот блондин того стоит.


End file.
